Hard as a Rock
by jasonstoneface
Summary: The Rangers are in a "rocky" situation.


Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? You already know the deal.  
  
Hard as a Rock  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
The eight Power Rangers were visiting the museum. They haven't seen much action for a few days except for a Putty or Tenga attack here and there. Ever since the last monster fight, the Rangers have felt a since of uneasiness, but with this museum tour, they're finally getting their minds off of Rita and Zedd, even if it is only temporary.  
  
They were walking through the space section, seeing sights such as a display of the Solar System. Jenny saw a rock in a glass case. "This moon rock seems small," said the Green Ranger with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"That's because astronauts only took small samples of rocks and soil," said Billy. "With the small spacecrafts they used then, there was hardly any way they could've brought much more home."  
  
Rocky didn't look as interested or comfortable. "Aw man, this whole space section only makes me think about . . . worse things." He had to be careful not to compromise the identities of he and his friends. There were people close by.  
  
"Come on, guys," said Tommy low enough that only his friends heard him. "We came here to get minds off Rita and Zedd." With that, they continued to trek through the museum.  
  
"How much longer til it's time, Zeddy?" asked Rita at the Moon Palace.  
  
"Not much longer, Rita my dear," answered Lord Zedd. "Let's give them one more fight before the big showdown, shall we?" Seeing one of the moon rocks in the museum via his visor, he said, "Stonehinge, arise!"  
  
Energy coursed from his staff. One of the moon rocks was transformed into Stonehinge, a monster whose entire body was stone. Civilians in that area of the museum screamed as they ran away. Stonehinge laughed and said, "It's time to rock and roll!" He then turned his fist into a basketball- sized rock and hurled it at the few people who were still in there. The people ducked and the rock flew harmlessly over them. They then got back up and escaped.  
  
The running people caught the Rangers by surprise. "What's going on?" asked Aisha as woman ran past them holding her child.  
  
She stopped and turned to them saying, "There's a monster in the space exhibit room!"  
  
The Rangers moved along with the people, making their way into a narrow hallway. Once they were certain that all the people had passed, Tommy called, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"  
  
"MASTODON!"  
  
"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"  
  
"DRAGON!"  
  
"PYRAMIDAS!"  
  
"WHITE TIGER!"  
  
When the morph was completed, the Rangers ran to the space exhibit. Looking around, the Green Ranger asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"Over here, Rangers!" called a voice. The eight heroes turned to see their newest opponent. "I'm Stonehinge, and I'm here to rock your world!" He then hurled a barrage of rocks, striking the Rangers down. Apparently, these were not ordinary rocks, as they exploded upon impacting with the Rangers' suits. A few stray shots went through the wall.  
  
Struggling to get to his feet, Tommy said, "Come on, let's get this guy out of the museum." The Rangers stumbled out of the museum, still shaken by Stonehinge's attack.  
  
The monster followed them out. Seeing the Rangers just barely able to stand, Stonehinge said, "Aw, was I too hard on you? Too bad!" He then hurled more rocks, continually regenerating his hands as he did so. As they got to their feet, Stonehinge asked, "Give up?"  
  
"Never," snarled the White Ranger.  
  
With that, the Rangers stood up and called, "Metallic Armor, power up!"  
  
Upon calling upon her Metallic Armor, Trini said, "This is incredible!" She then joined her teammates in attacking the monster with uncharacteristic speed and strength.  
  
Just as it looked like the Rangers were gaining the upper hand, Stonehinge screamed and hurled rocks in all directions, finally striking the Rangers down and demorphing them from the Metallic Armor.  
  
"How are we supposed to beat this guy if we can't even get close to him?" asked Adam.  
  
"By taking him on from long-range," answered Tommy, his mind pondering an idea that he hoped would work. He then pulled out Saba and shot his eyebeams. Thinking fast, Stonehinge shot a rock, canceling the shot. Tommy then ordered, "Jenny, Trini, help me. The rest of you use your Blade Blaster tower formation attack."  
  
"Right!" said the other five Rangers in unison.  
  
Tommy continued to fire Saba's eyebeams. Jenny pulled out her Dragon Dagger and fired bolt after bolt at the stone monster. Trini then summoned the Golden Power Staff and performed her energy ball attack, saying, "It's time for Gold Rush!" The three of them were finally able to hit Stonehinge, but he somehow managed to withstand the blasts and stay on his feet.  
  
However, this gave the other five Rangers the opportunity to attack. Kat and Aisha leapt onto the shoulder of Billy, Rocky, and Adam. They then put their Blade Blaster together and yelled, "Fire!" Once they did, a red energy triangle inside a blue one surrounded by a yellow energy ring made its way towards Stonehinge. He had no time to react as the shot hit him. He was dazed but still, he refused to fall.  
  
Upon seeing their attack fail, Rocky asked, "Man, what does it take to put this guy down?"  
  
"Let's try the Power Blaster," suggested Kat.  
  
"Good idea," agreed Tommy. Stonehinge was starting to shake off the aftereffects of the last attack. Luckily, the White, Green, and Gold Rangers saw this and went back on the attack.  
  
"Let's bring em together!" commanded Rocky once the other Rangers summoned their Power Weapons.  
  
"Right!" called the rest of them.  
  
"Power Axe!" Adam threw his weapon up into the air where it hovered.  
  
"Power Bow!" Kat's weapon attached to the Black Ranger's weapon.  
  
"Power Daggers!" Aisha's weapons took their spot.  
  
"Power Lance!" Billy split weapon took its place.  
  
"Power Sword!" Rocky leaped into the air and attached his weapon on top. He then landed on the ground where he joined his teammates, Power Blaster in hand.  
  
"Fire!" The Power Blaster fired at Stonehinge. Upon impact, the monster finally fell.  
  
"Man, I thought that guy would never go down!" said Jenny.  
  
"Yes, but he finally did," said Saba. Turning to the Gold Ranger, he said, "And you stranger are a pretty good fighter. I didn't quite get your name. I didn't understand what Tommy said your name was during the last zord fight and I was sleeping before Tommy woke me. Who did Tommy say you were?"  
  
Remembering Tommy's enchanted saber, the Gold Ranger smiled underneath her helmet. Not being able to resist, Trini said, "I'm ba-ack!"  
  
"Trini?" asked Saba with amazement. "I thought you were in Switzerland!"  
  
Trini chuckled before saying, "I was. But now I'm here to stay."  
  
Zedd and Rita witnessed the whole thing, though they didn't seem too upset about it. "Oh well," said Rita with a yawn. "We all have to make sacrifices sometime."  
  
"But I'm not quite satisfied," said Lord Zedd. "I want them just a little bit softer."  
  
He and his wife then crossed their staffs and cried, "Make our monster grow!"  
  
Before the Rangers could celebrate what they thought was their latest victory, lightening came from the sky, making Stonehinge zord-size. "I'm going to bowl over this city when I'm through with you!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" said Rocky with spite.  
  
He and four of the Rangers then called, "We need Dinozord Power now!"  
  
The five original (or at least new versions of the original) Dinozords made their way from their traditional hiding places. Once in their individual cockpits, they then formed the Megazord's Tank Mode.  
  
"Tigerzord, power up!" The new White Tigerzord made its way to the battlefield. Tommy made his way into the cockpit and said, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!"  
  
While the Tigerzord was getting ready, Stonehinge was distracted by the Megazord Tank. He attacked with a constant barrage of rock attacks, but was stopped when the Tigerzord Warrior struck him down with its sword. Immediately after he got up, the Megazord Tank fired all of its weapons, taking him down again! But before any more damage could be done, he got up and performed more rock attacks.  
  
Seeing the danger, Rocky ordered, "Disengage the Tank Mode!" Even though the disengagement was successful, all of the zords went down.  
  
Jenny and Trini watched the whole thing. Believing the others needed help, Jenny said, "It's time we got involved!"  
  
But just as she was about the pull out her Dragon Dagger, Tommy's voice came over her communicator saying, "No! That's an order!"  
  
Jenny was about to protest, when Trini put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Do what he says. If I know Tommy, he's got a trick up his sleeve." Jenny was reluctant to listen but did so.  
  
Stonehinge approached the fallen zords. He then turned to the Green and Gold Rangers and walked towards them. He taunted, "What's the matter? You scared I'm gonna beat you they way I did your teammates?"  
  
The Tigerzord Warrior Mode slowly made its way to its feet. Tommy quickly pulled a sphere from the console behind him and placed it in a chute. "White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!" Tommy's command caused Stonehinge to turn back towards his zord. But before he could react, the Thunderbolt struck him in the chest, taking him down. Jenny and Trini were barely able to get out of the way.  
  
Once the Tyrannosaurus got up, Rocky said, "I'll distract him. The rest of you try the new Megatigerzord that Zordon told us about."  
  
"Alright," said Tommy. "Initiate Megatigerzord transformation sequence, now!"  
  
Although the original Megatigerzord was technically a Thunder Megazord variation, the sequence worked just the same. The Mastodon attached to the Tigerzord Warrior's shoulders. The Triceratops and the Saber-toothed Tiger formed the legs. The Pterodactyl slid onto its right wrist. Finally, a helmet folded down over the Tigerzord Warrior's head, completing the sequence.  
  
While this was going on, Stonehinge slowly made his way to his feet. All of a sudden, the Tyrannosaurus hit him with a left and a right. It then lashed out with its tail, taking him down. Stonehinge got up, his attention still on the Tyrannosaurus. This allowed the Megatigerzord to send the Pterodactyl towards him. Once it was launched, it was struck with a red ray from the Tigerzord's mouth, propelling it. It wasn't exactly the original's Firebird finishing move, but it worked just the same. By the time Stonehinge realized the attack was coming, it was too late. The flaming Pterodactyl struck right through his chest, destroying him.  
  
Zordon and Alpha watched the battle from the Command Center. Alpha wiped what would be his forehead as if he were wiping sweat from his brow. It wasn't like he needed to, but it was something he picked up from the Rangers and from watching other humans. "Whew. That was close, Zordon."  
  
"YES, IT WAS. BUT THE NEXT BATTLE COULD BE DIFFERENT. NOW THAT THIS FIGHT IS OVER, I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE TRYING TO ACCESS TRINI'S DISK FROM PYRAMIDAS."  
  
"Right, Zordon." The sentient robot went right back to work.  
  
Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, and Rito were walking down a hallway. Goldar asked, "Aren't you worried about the outcome of today's battle?"  
  
"Yeah," said Scorpina. "That was one of your strongest monsters!"  
  
"Yes," said Lord Zedd. "Even though it failed, it did soften up the Rangers for us." When they came to a door, Zedd stopped and said, "Leave us." Rita and Zedd's four henchmen bowed and walked away. When they were gone, Zedd opened the door and took Rita's hand. They then walked into the room and gazed upon a structure.  
  
"Today was another victory for the Rangers, Zeddykins," said Rita. Surprisingly, she didn't look that worried.  
  
Zedd chuckled and said, "Yes, it was another victory for them. Their LAST victory!" He and his wife then laughed like the villains that they were. When they settled down, Zedd said, "Enjoy the next couple of days while you can, Rangers. For soon, your doom is at hand!" The two villains laughed again as they looked upon the huge structure before leaving.  
  
When they were gone, the structures eyes glowed. They then shut down for the night. Soon, Serpenterra would be unleashed upon the Power Rangers. 


End file.
